Conquístame
by Triana C
Summary: LEMMON— Despertar semidesnuda, con Edward Cullen a tu lado, en las mismas condiciones, parece el sueño de cualquier chica, pero Bella no cree que él la ama, y eso puede desencadenar que le pida que la conquiste y él se lo tome al pie de la letra.


**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Este Fics le pertenece a Lucy Cullen Boggiano, ganadora del tercer puesto del concurso Halloween Cullen Contest. **

**¡Lucy! Espero que te guste tu premio. **

* * *

**Conquístame**

**

* * *

**

Abrí los ojos con lentitud. Me dolía la cabeza horriblemente y la luminosidad que, supuse, entraba por la ventana, lograba que me dolieran los ojos. Apreté con fuerza los parpados, hasta ver estrellitas y luego me di la vuelta entre las sábanas para tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, a pesar del pulsante dolor en mis sienes, pero choqué contra algo cálido y duro en el proceso.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — abrí los ojos nuevamente para encontrarme con el pecho blanco y musculoso de un hombre recostado junto a mí en la cama.

Jadeé de la impresión, y por qué no decirlo, también por lo bien esculpido que se haya ese cuerpo, aunque segundos más tarde un pequeño gritito salió de mi garganta.

_No puede s__er. _Pensé mientras mis ojos se trasladaban hasta el rostro más bello que mis ojos jamás habían visto. Un rostro que por lo demás, conocía muy bien. El cabello cobrizo y las facciones eran inconfundibles.

— _¿Edward?—_ Mi voz no salió, sino que se atoró en mi garganta.

¿Qué hacía Edward Cullen, completamente dormido y sin camisa recostado en mi cama?

Mientras me hacía esta pregunta traté de moverme para alejarme de él, pero uno de sus brazos estaba firmemente envuelto en mi cintura, manteniéndome completamente pegada a su pecho. La calidez de su piel se traspasaba a la mía y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas juntas. Podía sentir la desnudez de su piel contra la mía.

Volví a jadear. ¡Estaba desnuda yo también! ¡Y no sólo desde la cintura para arriba!

Con el miedo corriendo por mis venas levanté la sábana que nos cubría y miré debajo de esta. Pude ver las piernas fuertes de Edward entrelazadas con las mías, para luego ir subiendo hasta posarse en su entrepierna…

Solté un suspiro de alivio, el cual duró muy poco.

Podía ser que él llevara puesto un boxer negro, que marcaba definidamente su… impresionante anatomía, pero podía habérselo puesto nuevamente después de… Dejé la frase inconclusa en mi mente, mientras apartaba la vista, sonrojada por el espectáculo y mis poco puros pensamientos.

Volví a dejar caer la sábana sobre nuestros cuerpos y tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

¿Me había acostado con Edward Cullen? Y si no me había acostado con él… ¿Cómo es que había terminado semidesnuda en la cama con él?

Hasta el día de ayer lo evitaba lo mejor que podía. Era el hermano de mi mejor amiga, pero siempre manteníamos las distancias, al menos yo. Su actitud frente a mí era un cuento aparte. Solía perseguirme por el instituto cuando se aburría de sus conquistas, y aunque le había dicho una y mil veces que no quería nada con él, no parecía entenderme.

Cerré los ojos sin saber qué hacer. Él tendría que despertar en algún momento y yo enfrentarme a la realidad, fuese cual fuese.

— _Maldita sea, Bella ¿Es que no puedes recordar el que probablemente será el mejor momento de tu miserable vida? —_Me dije apretando los dientes.

Traté de hacer memoria.

La noche anterior Alice había insistido en realizar una fiesta por mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Había sido una reunión simple en un comienzo, pero las cervezas se fueron acumulando una tras otra hasta que mi casi nula tolerancia al alcohol me hizo sentir mal. Recuerdo que Edward se ofreció a traerme a casa y…

_Oh, oh… _Jadeé al recordar algo.

_Me sentía mareada, pero eso no impidió que caminara aferrada al cuello de Edward, mientras él me besaba suavemente. Subimos las escaleras entre besos, no sin tropezarnos en más de una ocasión, causando gran alboroto. Era una suerte que mi padre no se encontrara en casa. _

Entrecerré los ojos. Había un gran vacío en mi memoria luego de eso, pero otro flash de recuerdos atravesó mi mente.

_No podía parar de gemir. Edward me acariciaba los pechos por debajo de la blusa que Alice me había obligado a llevar aquella noche. Mis manos tampoco estaban quietas, había logrado quitarle la camisa y en este momento mis dedos se encajaban en su ancha y desnuda espalda. _

— No, no, por Dios, no. —susurré. —Edward, despierta.

Comencé a mover el cuerpo de Edward tratando de despertarlo, mientras un nuevo recuerdo afloraba. Necesitaba explicaciones y las necesitaba ya.

_Caímos en la cama, ambos en ropa interior. Sus labios no se separaban de los míos, y estos me parecían tan dulces y amables al besarme. Sus manos apretaban mis muslos entre sus dedos, masajeándolos mientras que su erección se presionaba firmemente contra mi centro. _

_Me seguía sintiendo muy mareada, pero no sabía si era por el alcohol ingerido o por las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. _

— _Te deseo tanto, Bella —su voz estaba ronca de deseo…_

Volví a jadear. Traté de hacer más memoria, pero no lograba recordar nada más. Casi parecía un sueño por lo confuso que se presentaba ante mis ojos. Los besos, las caricias, todo parecía sacado de mis fantasías más que de la realidad, pero no era así y eso me llenó de rabia y angustia.

¡Me había jurado no ser una más en la lista de Edward Cullen y eso era justamente lo que había sucedido!

— ¡Despierta, maldita sea,Cullen! — golpeé su pecho con mis puños y comencé a zarandearlo.

— Sólo cinco minutos más —se quejó entreabriendo los ojos y apretándome contra su cuerpo, acurrucándose. En otro momento ese gesto habría derretido mi corazón, pero ahora estaba completamente fuera de mí. Lo golpeé en los brazos y grité su nombre hasta que abrió los ojos.

— Suéltame ahora o te castro —le amenacé.

— ¿Bella? —frunció el ceño mientras me soltaba y se sentaba. Se frotó los ojos y miró alrededor claramente desorientado. —Así que esta es tu habitación… ¿Sabía que siempre había querido estar aquí?

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué mierda haces en mi cuarto y desnudo? —le grité enfurecida.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de mirar debajo de la sábana. Yo por mi parte la apreté contra mi pecho, mientras él soltaba un profundo suspiro de alivio antes de mirarme.

— Semidesnudo, preciosa —me corrigió. — Pero si quieres puedo estar desnudo en un segundo.

— ¡No te atrevas! —me paré llevándome la sábana conmigo, dejándolo a él en boxer sobre mi cama. Me sonrojé furiosamente. Ya no volvería a ver mi cama del mismo modo, nunca más.

— Pareces un ángel —musitó.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces y sé serio! —lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. — ¿Lo hicimos, verdad? ¿Te aprovechaste de que estaba ebria y nos acostamos anoche, cierto? —no contestó. — ¡Dime algo! ¿Nos acostamos o no?

— Bella, para eso se necesita estar desnudo —me dijo al fin, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí. No parecía avergonzado de mostrarse casi desnudo frente a mí.

— Dime la verdad. —le exigí cuando estuvo frente a mí, con sus manos en mis hombros. — ¿Tuvimos… relaciones anoche?

— ¿Y qué si te hice el amor? — preguntó mirándome a los ojos. — No lo recuerdas, simplemente has como si nada hubiera pasado.

— No puedo creer que digas eso, Edward. Era mi maldita… primera vez. —me ahogaba en los sollozos. — ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Estaba ebria! Podría denunciarte por violación.

— Estábamos ebrios. — me corrigió. — Y difícilmente se puede considerar una violación lo que sucedió anoche.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, sujetando la sabana con fuerza en la parte superior de mi pecho. Las lágrimas se adueñaron de mis ojos y luego hicieron un recorrido por mis mejillas. Sollocé con fuerza.

Realmente, no me importaba haber perdido mi virginidad con Edward, de hecho, era casi un sueño entregarme a él. Lo que realmente me dolía era saber que para él había sido una chica más y que además, no había pensado en mí y en cómo me sentiría al ni siquiera recordar bien la noche anterior.

¡Era un maldito patán! ¡Y estaba tan estúpidamente enamorada de él!

— No llores, por favor — me sobresalte al sentir sus brazos rodearme. Estaba arrodillado frente a mí. La calidez de su piel contra la mía era reconfortante. —No llores, Bella. No me gusta verte llorar. Lo que pasó anoche…

— Suéltame ahora mismo, Cullen — dije entre dientes sin querer oír sus palabras. Me solté de su agarre y comencé a tirarle sus cosas — ¡Ándate de mi casa! —su pantalón le golpeó en el pecho. — ¡Vete, vete ahora mismo!

Lo observé ponerse el pantalón y recoger su camisa. Su expresión era indescifrable. Sólo sus ojos mostraban su enojo.

Me dejé caer en la cama nuevamente murmurando que se fuera y que no lo quería ver nunca más en mi vida. Oí como cerraba la puerta de un portazo, mientras murmuraba algo que no llegué a oír pues estaba gritándole que lo odiaba. La mayor mentira en el mundo, pues lo amaba con cada fibra de mí ser.

Otro portazo sonó e hizo temblar la casa y yo me derrumbé sobre la cama llorando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Edward no es así. Él no se atrevería a hacerte eso, conozco a mi hermano. — me dijo Alice.

Le había contado todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y ahora dejaba que me consolara. Había sido vergonzoso contarle todo a Alice, pero era mi única y mejor amiga.

— Pero él dijo que…

— Sabes cómo es Edward, suele dejarse llevar por el enojo.

Iba a replicar, diciendo que yo tendría que haber estado enojada, no él, pero en ese momento la voz de mi padre nos interrumpió.

— ¡Mira quien ha venido a visitarnos, Bella!

— Ahora bajo, papá —grité en respuesta.

Bajé las escaleras con Alice colgada de mi brazo, después de haberme secado las lágrimas. Allí, en el pequeño saloncito estaban dos hombres de piel morena, uno era Billy Black, el mejor amigo de mi padre y el otro, su hijo menor, Jacob Black.

— ¡Bella! —me abrazó efusivamente el último. Su cabello negro y largo me hizo cosquillas. —Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado.

— Gracias, Jake —le sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Su sonrisa siempre era contagiosa.

— Yo me voy — murmuró Alice. Supe inmediatamente la razón. Jamás se había llevado bien con Jacob. Creía que había algo oscuro en él, algo que no se podía apreciar bajo la _fachada_ de chico alegre y extrovertido. Yo por mi parte, creía que simplemente exageraba, Jake era mi mejor amigo. —Hasta mañana, Bells ¿Te paso a buscar?

— ¡Claro! —acepté.

— ¡Chao! —le dijo Jacob antes de volverse hacia mí.

La cena fue amena. Jacob y su padre hacían la conversación prácticamente. Charlie y yo éramos más reservados, pero eso no nos impedía sentirnos cómodos con aquella compañía. Cuando se fueron a ver la televisión, yo me quedé con Jacob en la cocina, fregando los platos con su ayuda.

— Te ves triste —me dijo de pronto.

— Estoy algo… ya sabes — contesté sin saber qué decir.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más, mientras secábamos y guardábamos el servicio en los estantes pintados de un chillón color amarillo.

— Deberíamos salir — volvió a empezar la conversación. Me sentí algo mal por estar tan distante. — Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos.

— Deberíamos —coincidí tratando de sonreír.

— ¿Y si hacemos algo mañana? He estado arreglando una moto desde hace unos meses y podrías ser la primera en probarla conmigo, ¿te parece?

— Charlie no se podría enterar y eso en Forks es casi imposible.

— No se enterará —me prometió.

— Vale, pero si lo hace te echaré toda la culpa y que el peso de la ley caiga sobre ti —bromeé.

— Te pasaré a buscar mañana al instituto, ¿De acuerdo? Es una cita, tú, yo y la moto.

Asentí sonriente. Necesitaba algo de distracción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la mujer más cobarde del mundo. Una verdadera vergüenza para el género femenino. ¿La razón? Estaba escondida como una pequeña rata en los baños del instituto, comiendo mi almuerzo sentada en una de las tazas del baño.

Francamente la situación además de asquerosa y desagradable, era completamente ridícula. Estaba huyendo de Edward. Lo había estado haciendo durante todo el día, pero con una razón. Él me había tratado de abordar durante toda la mañana. Cada vez que salía de una clase él estaba recargado en la pared esperando por mí.

La única razón por la que no me había ido ya es porque tenía verdaderas ganas de ver a Jacob y distraerme de todo el asunto de mi nefasto fin de semana. Aún no lograba recordar nada de lo sucedido y eso me tenía frustrada.

Incapaz de seguir comiendo mi almuerzo salí del cubículo y me miré en el espejo. Tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos algo rojos por haber estado llorando en la noche. Alice había hecho un escándalo en la mañana cuando me vio, pero no le dio tiempo de arreglarme antes de irse a clases.

Solté un suspiro. Tenía una clase más antes de la salida y era la más difícil. Biología. La única clase que compartía con Edward, y en la que además compartía pupitre con él.

Cobarde como era, tenía planeado no asistir ese día. No me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para mirarlo a la cara y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, porque no era así. Me sentía usada por él y la sensación era dolorosa.

El timbre sonó y yo no salí del baño. Me quedé allí, con mis pensamientos como única compañía, hasta que decidí que lo mejor sería salir y refugiarme en el exterior para que nadie me encontrara, hasta que Jacob llegara por mí.

Abrí la puerta del baño y salí, pero no había avanzado más de cuatro pasos cuando mi brazo fue fuertemente jalado, hasta que mi espalda dio contra una pared. Grité de la impresión, pero una mano helada me tapó la boca. Miré a mi captor y me encontré con los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Unos ojos verdes que sabía a quién pertenecían.

Abrí la boca y mordí su mano para que me soltara. Funcionó a medias. Dejó de taparme la boca, pero me seguía sosteniendo contra la pared.

— A veces eres muy salvaje, Bella —dijo sacudiendo la mano que le había mordido. —Y otras veces como un gatito asustado. Creí que ibas a quedarte a vivir en el baño.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté fríamente.

— Necesito hablar contigo.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

— Quería pedirte disculpas —no hizo caso de mi interrupción.

— ¿Por aprovecharte de mí? —inquirí con sarcasmo.

— No me aproveché de ti, Bella.

— No sé en qué mundo vives tú, pero en el mío lo que hiciste fue aprovecharte — lo empujé y él se tambaleó hacia atrás.

— No se puede hablar contigo —sentenció. —Nunca me escuchas. Te he dicho en mil idiomas que me gustas y no me crees, ¿por qué pensé que me ibas a escuchar ahora?

— Porque siempre estás mintiéndome. ¡Tienes a millones de chicas más hermosas que yo haciendo fila para ser tus novias! ¿Y quieres que crea que me quieres a mí?—solté un carcajada seca. —Sólo querías acostarte conmigo ¡Y ya lo lograste! Ahora déjame en paz.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas que te quiero? ¿Qué hago, Bella? Las palabras parecen no entrar en tu cabeza—se desordenó el pelo con desesperación.

— ¡Conquístame! — le reté sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste. Dices que me quieres. Conquístame. — sus ojos se llenaron de esperanzas, las cuales maté con las palabras que salieron de mis labios después. —Aunque no creo que puedas cambiar todo el odio que siento por ti después de la noche pasada. Te aprovechaste de mí y te odio por eso.

— Entonces no vale la pena seguir luchando — musitó súbitamente triste. — Te dejaré en paz, Bella. Si tanto me desprecias…

Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, posó sus labios sobre los míos. Sus ojos ni mis ojos se cerraron, aunque tuve que luchar contra mis parpados para que no cedieran y también contra mis manos que luchaban por querer alcanzar sus cabellos cobrizos y tratar de averiguar si eran tan sedosos como parecían.

El contacto duró menos que un suspiro o eso me pareció a mí.

— Por cierto, no tienes que cargar con el peso de haberle entregado tu virginidad a alguien a quien odias tanto.

— ¿Qué? ¿No… no lo hicimos?

— Sé lo que significaba para las chicas su primera vez, no podía tomarla así como así, por mucho que quisiera ser el primero. — me acarició las mejillas un segundo.

— Pero… tú… esa mañana dijiste que…

— Fui un idiota, estaba enojado porque creyeras que te había utilizado e incluso que te había tomado por la fuerza. Por eso te busqué hoy, necesitaba disculparme por no haberte dicho la verdad inmediatamente. Ese día llegué a mi casa y supe que la había cagado. — agachó la cabeza. —Ahora sabes que no malgastaste tu primera vez conmigo.

Dichas esas palabras, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de mí con pasos rápidos, casi corriendo. Dobló una esquina y sin dirigirme ninguna mirada, se perdió de vista.

— ¡Edward! — murmuré sin encontrar mi voz. — Conquístame, por favor.

Dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Lo había perdido.

— ¡Hey, Bella! — la voz de Jacob llegó a mis oídos. Caminaba por el pasillo hacia mí. Traté de componer mi cara antes de que llegara frente a mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos semanas. Hace dos semanas que Edward no me buscaba, no me hablaba, ni siquiera me da una mirada a través de la cafetería como acostumbraba a hacer.

La situación me hacía más daño de lo que era capaz de aceptar.

Recostada en mí cama no podía dejar de pensar en él. Las dos últimas veces que nos habíamos enfrentado ambos habíamos hablado de más. Él no me había dicho que no nos habíamos acostado y yo le había dicho que lo odiaba, cuando no era así.

¿Y si lo buscaba y hablaba con él? No perdería nada…

El timbre de mi casa sonó un par de veces sobresaltándome. Bajé las escaleras corriendo, y abrí la puerta. No había nadie. Fruncí el ceño y miré a ambos lados de la calzada.

Nadie. Pero en mi examen algo llamó mi atención. En las escaleras del porche había una flor y un papel pequeño y de color blanco. Sorprendida, tomé todo y entré en la casa antes de leer la nota.

_La rosas son comunes. Y tú, como esta flor, no lo eres._

Miré la flor entre mis manos. Era simple, de color violeta, pequeña y de aspecto delicado. No sé por qué una flor que podía haber sido recogida en el bosque, o robada de algún jardín, causaba ese número de emociones en mí. Era hermosa, y la nota que la acompañaba a pesar de contener tan pocas palabras me hicieron sonreír.

Pero ¿quién había enviado esa nota? ¿Quién había dejado esa flor allí, en el porche de mi casa?

_Edward__. _Fue lo primero que pensé, lo que me hizo correr hacia la puerta y abrirla de un tirón. Examiné el frío exterior. No había ni rastro de una cabellera cobriza.

Volví a entrar en la casa, para buscar un vaso que sirviera de florero. Cuando lo hallé, lo llené de agua y dejé sobre la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama. La nota la guardé en la misma mesita.

Observé la flor por largo rato, tratando de convencerme de que era imposible de que Edward tuviera un detalle así conmigo, él no me quería, ya ni siquiera me hablaba, ni me buscaba. Yo era la única enamorada aquí y con el corazón lleno de esperanzas de que él estuviera detrás de ese simple pero significativo regalo.

Me mordí el labio y me tiré sobre la cama.

Si Edward estaba detrás de aquella flor, mañana lo vería y confirmaría o tiraría mis sospechas al cubo de la basura. Y debía prepararme para la segunda opción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente cuando salí de mi casa una fina neblina cubría todo, por eso mismo no vi lo que había sobre mi monovolumen rojo hasta que estuve frente a él, dispuesta a subirme en el cálido interior.

Había una flor, esta vez de color azul oscuro, exactamente el mismo color de mi blusa el día anterior. Tomé la nota ávida de saber qué decía.

_El azul es tu color.__ Eres hermosa, y digna de ser amada, aunque tú no parecer verlo._

Sonreí. Nuevamente las palabras eran pocas, pero completamente acertadas. Estaban escritas como si la persona que las escribía me conociera muy bien y me quisiera…

Me subí en mi auto y conduje hasta el instituto más ansiosa de lo que estaba antes de encontrar la segunda flor. Estuve todo el día distraída, esperando inusualmente nerviosa a que llegara la hora de Biología.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo terminó, casi corrí hasta el laboratorio y me senté en mi sitio habitual esperando a que él apareciera. Necesitaba ver en su rostro y encontrar algo que me dijera que él era quien enviaba las flores y las cartas.

El profesor entró en el salón justo en el momento que la silla contigua rechinaba contra el suelo y se oía el sonido sordo de una mochila caer.

Me atreví a mirarlo descubriendo que él me ignoraba. Aparté la vista bruscamente. Edward no me habló en toda la hora y yo aguanté las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos a cada pensamiento de decepción que se formaba en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo es que me había permitido crear esas esperanzas tan tontas? ¡Él ya no me perseguía! Ya no le resultaba deseable. Ni siquiera se había acostado conmigo cuando tuvo la oportunidad ¿Por qué iba a tratar de conquistarme como yo le había pedido si yo era tan poca cosa para él?

Fue un verdadero alivio cuando la clase acabó y no tuve que seguir sentada al lado de él. Sólo quería hundirme en mi miseria con tranquilidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los regalos y las crípticas notas siguieron llegando. No había chocolates, ni peluches, pero sí hubo flores en cajitas delicadas, otras que parecían haber sido cortadas en el bosque que circundaba el pueblo y ejemplares de mis libros favoritos, cada uno de ellos forrados en cuero. Ediciones que yo no podía pagar. A estos últimos regalos, les había hecho un espacio de honor en mi estante repleto de libros.

Edward no se atribuyó ningún presente. Parecía que había una muralla firme, gruesa y transparente entre ambos, a pesar de que a veces me parecía verlo sonreír de medio lado cuando mis ojos se encontraban con su rostro sin recibir ninguna respuesta de parte de él.

Las dos horas de clases que tenía que soportar junto a él eran mi mayor tormento. Me asustaban los sentimientos que se apoderaban de mí cada vez que él me miraba indiferente desde su asiento, o me dedicaba una simple mirada y volvía la cabeza hacia el frente, prestando atención a las palabras del profesor, las cuales, muy pocas veces en ese mes logré comprender.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó. Como siempre, Edward se paró de su asiento y yo me quedé viéndolo alejarse con pena. Esa se había convertido en mi rutina y no se había roto en todo el mes. Solté un suspiro y me encaminé hacia la puerta, para luego ir hasta mi casillero.

Sonreí, olvidando momentáneamente mi depresión cuando vi que en mi casillero había una flor. Esto ya era casi una costumbre, encontrar una flor o una nota en mi casillero, lo que me hacía sospechar que mi admirador era alguien del instituto, aunque no podía adivinar aún quién era a pesar de tener varios candidatos.

Olí la flor antes de guardar los libros que no necesitaba para hacer los deberes y cerrar el candado.

Caminé hasta el gélido exterior, donde una fina llovizna mojaba mi impermeable, y volví a sonreír. Jacob estaba recargado en su moto, esperándome.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob?

— Vine a buscarte.

— ¿Vamos a algún lado?—pregunté. —Tendría que avisarle a Alice, ella me iba a llevar a casa hoy.

— Quiero… decirte algo y… no creo que aquí sea el lugar indicado—jugué con la flor blanca entre mis dedos y él la siguió con la mirada. — ¿Y eso?

— Oh, mi admirador, ya sabes. La dejó en mi casillero hace un rato—le expliqué. Unos días atrás Jacob había encontrado uno de los libros que me había regalado mi admirador en el porche de mi casa cuando fue con su padre y le expliqué todo lo referente a mi secreto conquistador.

— Hmmm… — asintió. — ¿Aún no sabes quien es? ¿Ni una sospecha, ni una pista?

— Nop—negué con la cabeza algo desanimada. Miré alrededor, tratando de distraerme, encontrándome con Edward a solo unos pasos de nosotros, apoyado en su volvo plateado. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo y una mueca extraña en la cara. Aparté la vista bruscamente.—Y es realmente frustrante, me encantaría saber quién es.

— Me pregunto si… — empezó vacilante.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jacob?

— ¿Qué pasaría si los regalitos, las flores y las cartas fueran…míos? — preguntó.

— ¿Ah?—me quedé de piedra, con los ojos fijos en él, hasta que las piezas comenzaron a encajar. Él siempre andaba rondándome. Hoy había una flor en mi casillero y él estaba aquí. Y el día que supuestamente había encontrado el libro, no había sido así. Lo traía con él. —Jacob…

No era Edward después de todo. Jacob me estaba demostrando lo dulce que podía ser. Quizás yo… debería tratar de olvidar a Edward e intentar algo con él. Después de todo él sí había hecho esfuerzos para conquistarme…

— Que rastrero y mentiroso eres, Black—una voz fría procedente de mi espalda me sobresaltó. — ¿Así que tú le regalaste las flores, los libros y las cartas a Bella, no?

— Eso no es asunto de tu incumbencia, Cullen—le espetó mi amigo.

— Edward, Jacob tiene razón, no tienes derecho a meterte en esto.

— La verdad, Bella, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, sobre todo porque esos regalos son míos y por mucho que él trate de robar mis palabras no puede hacerlo. No lo permitiré.

— ¿Qué?—jadeé.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Pero sí él me había ignorado como a una escoria todo este tiempo! ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Cullen! Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo. Todo el pueblo sabe que eres un patán y que sólo piensas en tirarte a las chicas. Sabía que era cosa de poco tiempo para que trataras de robarte mis méritos sólo para acostarte con Bella.

Sentí un leve empujón que me desestabilizó unos segundos, y no supe lo que estaba pasando hasta que vi a Edward golpeando a Jacob en la mandíbula. Me quedé paralizada sin saber qué hacer, ni a quien creer.

— ¡Infeliz, no te atrevas a decir eso nunca más!—oí como gritaba Edward, eso me hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Basta! ¡Deténganse!— grité intentando separarlos. Las lágrimas de impotencia no se hicieron esperar.

Ambos eran fuertes y pronto estaban en el suelo insultándose y golpeándose en cualquier lugar que sus puños cerrados eran capaces de llegar. Vi como Edward quedó encima de Jacob y le asestó un duro golpe en la nariz logrando que esta comenzara a sangrar, pero la victoria no duró mucho, ya que Jacob logró doblegarlo golpeándole en el estomago.

Grité de horror al ver cómo Jacob golpeaba a Edward. Sentía como si cada golpe me lo estuviera dando a mí. No podía soportar que le hiciera daño.

— ¡Basta, Jacob, por favor!—lloré.

Bastó sólo un segundo de distracción para que Edward volviera a tomar la ventaja y me sorprendí de lo aliviada que me sentía por eso.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo acá?—no me había percatado de que una multitud de estudiantes observaba la pelea entre gritos hasta que escuché la voz del director. —Señor Cullen, separe a su hermano del otro muchacho. ¡Ahora!

Vi como Emmett, ayudado por Jasper el novio de Alice, separaban a Edward y a Jacob. Ambos se debatieron entre los brazos que los sostenían, tratando de volver a la pelea. Yo no me moví de mi sitio, no sabía hacia quien ir. ¿El amor de mi vida o mi mejor amigo?

— Señor Cullen, quiero verlo en mi oficina mañana a primera hora, por el momento vaya a la enfermería—le indicó el director con voz firme. Luego se volvió hacia Jacob. —Y usted, retírese de mi colegio antes de que tenga que llamar al Jefe de policía Swan.

— ¿Bella?—me llamó él y yo no supe que decir. — ¿Le crees a él, verdad?

No contesté, pues no sabía qué creer aún. Jacob me miró un segundo antes de subirse a su moto y partir.

Miré a mí alrededor. Alice, Emmett y Jasper estaban con Edward, quien les hizo gestos de que se fueran. Vi como a regañadientes se alejaban del estacionamiento. Con paso vacilante me acerqué a él.

— ¿Estás bien?—murmuré. Él sólo asintió. Tenía los ojos cerrados — ¿Tú… tú de verdad…?

— ¿Tú qué crees?—me contestó. Aparté la vista y vi la flor blanca botada en el suelo, completamente pisoteada.

— _Las rosas son comunes_ — murmuré de pronto.

— _Y tú, como esa flor, no lo eres_ — completó él, mirando lo mismo que yo.

— De verdad fuiste tú, todo este tiempo — me maravillé. Tuve ganas de echarme a llorar y abrazarlo, pero no me atreví.

— No es la mejor manera de que te enteraras de esto — sus palabras sonaban algo gangosas. — Tenía preparada una última carta y un regalo. Estúpido, Black, lo arruinó todo — se tocó la nariz que aún seguía sangrando.

Me agaché hasta su altura y sin decir palabra tomé su rostro entre mis manos para examinarlo. Tenía un corte en el labio que sangraba un poco, y de su perfecta nariz seguía saliendo sangre. Le hice poner la cabeza hacia atrás y limpié la sangre con unos cuantos pañuelos desechables. Ese líquido rojo siempre me había mareado, pero en este momento tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y no había sitio para las nauseas.

— No lo arruinó — dije lentamente, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

— Claro que lo hizo —gruñó. Tomó mi mano y tiró de ella. —Ven, te llevaré a casa.

Asentí incapaz de hablar.

Me abrió la puerta de su coche caballerosamente. Me senté en completo silencio. El viaje fue rápido y pronto estábamos frente a mi casa, pero yo no quería entrar aún. Quería que él me dijera algo, que me diera una explicación de sus actos.

— Ven, entremos. Te curaré ese labio, no me gusta la pinta que tiene—le ofrecí.

Siguiendo con el mutismo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del auto. Lo imité y me uní a él en la acera. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y lo hice pasar hasta la cocina. Se sentó elegantemente en la silla que solía ocupar Charlie y le sonreí antes de salir hasta el baño donde mi padre guardaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando volvía tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos. Pude ver claramente que tenía los nudillos enrojecidos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí

Me senté frente a él y lentamente limpié la sangre seca de su nariz con una toalla húmeda y luego desinfecté con alcohol los cortes en su labio y mejilla. Hizo un par de muecas, pero no se quejó. Me permití acariciar su mejilla antes de tomar sus manos y pasar un algodón por sus nudillos.

— Gracias—dijo de forma escueta. — Debería irme.

— ¿Y eso es todo? —musité con tristeza. — ¡Has estado enviándome regalos de todo tipo por semanas! ¿Y ahora te das por vencido así de fácil?

Su actitud me confundía, me había enviado todos esos regalos para demostrarme algo. Que podía conquistarme, que me quería y ahora se rendía.

— ¿Logré mi objetivo, Bella? ¿Te conquisté acaso?—no esperó respuesta antes de seguir hablando. —Hice todo lo que podía, traté de mil formas de conquistarte pero nada resultó. No puedo seguir desgastándome de esta forma, sólo me hace daño y…

No supe qué decir, por lo que simplemente actué. Me senté sobre sus piernas y me incliné para besarlo.

— No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo—murmuré contra sus labios antes de unirlo en un beso algo vacilante.

Sólo bastó que sus labios comenzaran a moverse contra los míos, en respuesta a mi beso, para que el recuerdo de la noche en la que todo este embrollo comenzó llegara a mi mente.

_Edward se deshizo del sostén.__ Sus labios atraparon mi pezón, mientras sus dedos se colaban por entre mi ropa interior. Me retorcí de placer ante su toque y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel. Pronto estaba alcanzando el clímax mientras él me besaba en la boca, tragándose mis gemidos. _

_Abrí los ojos después de unos minutos. Lo deseaba tanto. Comencé a quitarle el boxer, pero él me lo impidió. _

— _Tranquila, amor—susurró contra mi piel. —Ya habrá tiempo otro día para eso. Ahora duerme. _

— _Edward, no—protesté. _

— _Te deseo. Pero nuestra primera vez no va a ser de esta forma. No vas a estar ebria, ni yo tampoco—me aseguró. —Te amo. _

Sonreí en mitad del beso. Él había parado. Él no había dejado que mi primera vez fuera así, ebria, a pesar de desearme de la misma forma que yo a él.

Suavemente me separé y me quedé mirándolo. Su rostro era un poema.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás locamente enamorada de mí, Isabella Swan?—tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó tiernamente sin dejarme responder.

— Cuando te dije que me conquistaras jamás pensé que lo intentarías, pero lo deseaba de verdad—respondí con el poco aire que tenían mis pulmones.

— No estás contestando.

— Cállate y bésame. — Me reí llena de dicha antes de que volviera a capturar mis labios.

El tiempo a su lado parecía pasar volando o quizás detenerse, no estaba segura. Sólo sabía que no quería estar en ningún lugar más que entre sus brazos.

De pronto estaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, y lo oí jadear cuando rocé su entrepierna. Bastó ese contacto para que la pasión se apoderara de nosotros y desencadenara en un débil gemido de rendición al besarnos. Había urgencia y deseo en nuestros movimientos, en nuestras manos recorriendo cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos.

— Bella—murmuró suavemente cuando sus labios se desplazaron de mi boca a mi cuello. Me estremecí de placer y deseo.

— Edward, esta vez no estoy ebria—le dije en un susurro contra su oído.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó apartándose de mis labios solamente lo necesario para hablar. — Puedo esperar, Bella.

—Yo no puedo, Edward.

— ¿Quieres volverme loco, verdad? —sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta que llevaba, logrando que varios escalofríos viajaran a través de mi espalda.

— ¿Tienes condones? —balbuceé inocentemente, antes de besar su mentón y mecer mis caderas contra las suyas. Él rió divertido mientras asentía y me mostraba un par de paquetitos que había sacado de su bolsillo. —Vamos a mi cuarto.

No me hizo esperar, sino que se levantó conmigo entre sus brazos. Grité del susto, pero él me aferró firmemente, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en mi trasero. Enredé las piernas en su cintura y los brazos en su cuello.

No sé cómo subimos la escalera, pues cada poco escalones él paraba para presionar mi cuerpo contra las paredes y besarme casi con desesperación. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, me dejó sobre mis pies y me dejó abrir la puerta. Apenas miré las paredes y la cama, cuando él había cerrado la puerta y me presionaba contra ella, besando mi escote. Jadeé y enterré mis manos en su pelo. Era más suave de lo que había imaginado.

Lentamente comenzó a desnudarme y yo a él. Primero me quitó el sweater que llevaba, dejándome solamente en un sostén negro de encaje. Yo por mi parte desabotoné su camisa, teniendo problemas con alguno de los botones, pero cuando al final la saqué me quedé maravillada ante su cuerpo. No era trabajado, pero tenía músculos donde se suponía que debía tenerlos. Acaricié su abdomen, viendo con satisfacción como se estremecía ante mi toque.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mis hombros desnudos, para apartar los tirantes del sostén. Besó mi cuello mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hasta el broche y lo soltaba con algo de dificultad. Lo ayudé a quitarme la prenda, antes de que él la lanzara hacia un costado de la habitación y luego me mirara detenidamente.

Saber que ya había estado casi desnuda frente a él no ayudaba a combatir la vergüenza ni el sonrojo. Ahora estaba sobria y conciente de cada caricia, de cada mirada, de cada beso.

Bajé la mirada, pero él levantó mi rostro colocando uno de sus dedos debajo de mi mentón. Le miré a los ojos, y me pareció que me asomaba a ver un fuego verde ardiendo de pasión. Sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo al contemplarlo y supe que no permitiría que nada nos impidiera llegar hasta el _final_.

Entonces, sus ojos se deslizaron por mi rostro, hasta mis pechos.

— Perfecta—me susurró antes de tomar mi cintura y hacer que me arqueara para tener mejor acceso a mis pechos. Gemí cuando los besó y lamió con delicadeza.

Mis manos estaban aferradas a sus hombros desnudos, y enterrando las uñas cada vez que él lamía y luego soplaba sobre mis pezones, estimulándolos. Me sentía débil, como si mis huesos estuvieran hechos de esponja, y había una firme palpitación en mi sexo.

Lo deseaba tanto.

Cuando volvió a unir nuestros labios, me separé un poco de su cuerpo y me concentré en desabrochar su pantalón. Él miró cómo lo hacía sin decir palabra y luego cuando lo comencé a bajar me ayudó, quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines. Quedó solamente con su boxer puesto, en el cual se marcaba claramente su miembro.

Entonces, él me quitó el jeans que llevaba, rápidamente, y me ayudó a quitarme las zapatillas y los calcetines, agachándose frente a mí. Cuando quedé solamente con mis bragas puestas, me sonrió lujuriosamente y comenzó a besar mis piernas, hasta detenerse en la cara interna de mis muslos, y luego seguir el recorrido hasta mi abdomen, no sin antes besar mi intimidad por sobre la tela de mi ropa interior.

— Edward—gemí su nombre y él me miró, aún agachado frente a mí.

— Eres hermosa—me dijo parándose y tomándome al estilo nupcial para luego dejarme suavemente sobre la cama.

Poco a poco se cernió sobre mí, dejando que sintiera su peso sobre mi cuerpo, aunque no completamente.

Con nuestros labios unidos y nuestras manos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos de forma íntima sentía que iba a explotar de placer. No podía entender cómo era posible que tantas sensaciones placenteras se manifestaran de forma tan intensa en mi cuerpo.

Una de las manos de Edward estaba debajo de mi ropa interior. Sus dedos me acariciaban los pliegues suavemente, explorando mi sexo, enviando olas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Y yo quise saber cuanto placer podía darle yo a él, por lo que colé una de mis manos dentro de su boxer y acaricié su miembro erecto.

Se tensó y gimió roncamente contra mi cuello.

Volví a acariciarlo, bombeando lentamente con mi mano hecha un puño en torno a él y tuve la satisfacción de oírlo gemir otra vez antes de que su mano detuviera la mía. No tuve tiempo de quejarme cuando se deslizó entre mis piernas. No pude hacer nada tampoco, antes de que apartara mi ropa interior y comenzara a jugar con su lengua entre mis pliegues.

— ¡Oh, por Dios!

Sus dedos y su lengua se deslizaban por mi clítoris causando que miles de descargas eléctricas nacieran y murieran en mi sexo, haciendo que los dedos de mis pies se retorcieran de placer.

Gemí aferrando las sábanas entre mis dedos sintiéndome desfallecer. Mi cuerpo se retorcía mientras sentía como una burbuja de placer crecía y explotaba en mi bajo vientre. Me había hecho llegar hasta el orgasmo y ahora me encontraba jadeante mientras me besaba las mejillas y los labios.

— Te ves fabulosa retorciéndote gracias al placer que yo te doy.

Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo y seguí sonriendo cuando se inclino para besarme. Aún estaba algo mareada y jadeante cuando concentré mi atención en despojarlo de su boxer negro. Suavemente tomé el elástico y tiré de él. Su erección quedó libre y yo jadeé. Él era… impresionante.

— ¿Los… condones?—murmuré. No podía esperar un minuto más, necesita que me hiciera suya.

Edward se paró de la cama y sacó una bolsita de su pantalón. Lo ayudé a ponerse el condón, con manos algo temblorosas. Él me miró intensamente, antes de volver a recostarse sobre mí, con su miembro rozando mi sexo.

Me estremecí en anticipación.

Mientras sentía como se adentraba en mi cuerpo, apreté sus hombros. Si sentí dolor en algún momento pasó rápidamente. Edward fue gentil y esperó a que me adaptara a su presencia en mi cuerpo. Lo sentí temblar entre mis brazos, tratando de controlarse.

Moví mis caderas invitándolo a moverse y me complació. Se movió lentamente, saliendo de mi cuerpo y luego entrando con la misma lentitud que enviaba escalofríos por mis terminaciones nerviosas. Jadeé y gemí mientras repetía la acción un par de veces antes de que el placer, el deseo y la pasión lo consumieran incitándolo a realizar movimientos más rápidos y profundos.

La sensación de su cuerpo formando parte del mío era indescriptible, no había palabras para detallar la forma en la que él me hacía sentir. Tan querida, tan amada.

Temblaba, completamente llena de dicha, entre los brazos de Edward, quien seguía embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez contra mi cuerpo, pero sin llegar en ningún momento a ser rudo. Mis movimientos se complementaban con los suyos.

En la habitación sólo podían oírse nuestros gemidos, así como las esporádicas palabras de amor y devoción musitadas entre beso y beso.

Sentía que estaba sumergida en medio de miles de sensaciones placenteras que nunca había soñado con vivir. Sentía cada terminación nerviosa llenarse de una carga eléctrica que emprendía la marcha a través de mi cuerpo, y sólo encontraba la liberación en los gemido que escapaban de mi boca y que morían en la de Edward mientras me besaba.

Cada embestida era un paso más hasta la locura del éxtasis…

El roce de nuestras pieles creaba una fricción deliciosa y sentía que moriría si no llegaba pronto a una liberación.

Su cuerpo y el mío encajaban a la perfección.

Mis manos en su espalda, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío eran el epíteto de las suyas en mis caderas, apresándome cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo, cada vez más cerca del cielo, tanto así que sentía que podía tocar estrellas con la punta de mis dedos. Este el mejor momento de mi vida.

Edward cambió el ángulo de sus movimientos y eso fue todo lo que necesité para alcanzar el clímax. Me estremecí sintiendo como mi cuerpo se arqueaba contra el de mi amante. Sus caderas chocaban contra las mías velozmente, en la perfecta armonía del clímax el cual él alcanzó sólo unos segundos más tarde que yo.

Ambos nos derrumbamos jadeantes en la cama. Él sobre mi cuerpo. Acaricié su espalda y su cabello. Su peso lejos de molestarme, me agradaba.

Después de unos minutos, Edward se puso a mi lado y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Mi cabeza sobre su pecho y nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

— Te amo—susurró. – Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo…

— Yo también te amo—besé su pecho y él tomó una de mis manos entra las suyas para besarla suavemente. Luego, la presionó sobre su corazón, que latía desbocado.

Nos quedamos dormidos así, abrazados.

Cuando desperté estaba oscureciendo. Edward estaba despierto ya y me miraba con gesto enigmático.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Creo que debería irme, pero no quiero.

— Es cierto, Charlie estará aquí pronto.

Nos vestimos en silencio y luego bajamos la escalera tomados de la mano. No quería que se fuera, por eso mismo antes de abrir la puerta tomé la iniciativa y lo besé por largo rato antes de suspirar y abrir la puerta para que se fuera.

— Nos veremos mañana, amor—me prometió.

— Mañana—corroboré.

Me dio un último beso antes de dirigirse hasta su coche. Eso me hizo recordar algo. Él había mencionado que había más regalos, además de la última flor que había dejado en mi casillero. ¿Qué regalos? No me gustaba que la gente me regalase nada, pero a través de aquel mes sus regalos siempre habían tenido un significado y sentía curiosidad.

— ¡Edward!—le llamé. Él se detuvo y me tendió una mano para que me acercara. Así lo hice. — ¿Aún puedes darme los últimos regalos que mencionaste? — le dije tímidamente.

Me sonrió antes de jalarme hasta el volvo. Se inclinó y sacó de la guantera una cajita cuadrada y una nota.

— ¡Ábrelo!—ordenó.

Lentamente abrí la caja. Dentro había una fina pulsera de plata con un dije de corazón muy elegante y de cristal cortado, o eso pensé. La tomé entre mis manos y la observé. Edward me sonrió antes de quitármela y ponerla en mi muñeca izquierda.

— Ahora lee esto—me entregó la tarjeta.

_Creíste que mi corazón era de piedra, que no podía quererte, tal como este corazón. Pero no es así, espero habértelo demostrado. _

_Al igual que este pequeño corazón, el mío es completamente tuyo. _

_Te amo. _

_Edward Cullen _

— Eres un cursi —dije después de leer. Le miré a los ojos con una sonrisa y agité la muñeca frente a sus ojos —Gracias.

Me besó antes de quitarme la tarjeta de las manos. La dio vuelta y me mostró lo que decía al reverso.

_Tú me has conquistado ¿Lo logré yo? _

— ¿Te conquisté? — me preguntó pícaramente.

— Edward, no seas tonto — Rodé los ojos. ¡Cómo si lo que habíamos hecho no lo había dejado lo suficientemente claro! Me miró expectante, por lo que decidí seguirle el juego. — Pregúntalo otra vez —le pedí.

— ¿Te conquisté?

— Definitivamente —sonreí antes de que nuestros labios se volvieran a unir.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el Fics, de verdad que sí. **

**¿Review's? Ya saben, me hacen feliz. ¡Me gusta saber vuestra opinión! **


End file.
